


Things Left Behind

by Snowfilly1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grief, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1
Summary: Sherlock left more behind than grief and anger. Things in the flat, things in John’s mind.John makes a list, afterwards.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Things Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> A poem / drabble thing from 2014. Repost from ffnet.

These are the things he left behind:

Questions.

A ghost.

Holes in John Watson's heart.

A thumb, in the fridge, neatly labelled.

A bed he never slept in.

A violin.

Hundred-fifty pounds rent.

'Don't touch, John,' on the thumb and violin.

Milk. More milk. Spare milk.

A request for no funeral.

His laptop, with no guessable password.

A silence.

A skull.

A space.

A world changed for the better?

His blood on the road.

John gives it to the believers.


End file.
